The present invention is related to a phase-change device, a method for manufacturing the phase-change device, and an electronic device that includes the phase-change device.
A phase-change device may include a phase-change member, which may be formed of a phase-change material, for performing one or more particular functions. For example, a phase-change memory device may include a phase-change member for performing functions related to data storage.
In a process for manufacturing a phase-change memory device, an inter-metal dielectric (IMD) layer may be directly formed on a phase-change material layer that is used for forming a phase-change member. Typically, the IMD layer may be formed of fluorosilicate glass (FSG), and the phase-change material layer may be formed of germanium-antimony-tellurium (Ge2Sb2Te5 or GST). Because of material properties, FSG and GST may not sufficiently securely adhere to each other. Therefore, in the process for manufacturing for the phase-change memory device, the IMD layer may be undesirably detached from the phase-change member, and the phase-change member may be undesirably etched when the IMD layer is etched. As a result, the quality of the phase-change memory device may be unsatisfactory, and the yield associated with the manufacturing process may be undesirably low.